Deux semaines à Poudlard
by Cordelia Velantri
Summary: La promotions qui a vu naître des héros est de retour au château pour deux semaines. Nouvelle répartition, un Harry Potter à Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer d'autre ? [ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue]
1. prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction :)**

 **Attention : Je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'école de magie Poudlard venait d'ouvrir ses portes aux anciens élèves, héros de la guerre, pour les deux semaines de vacances de noël. C'était une idée qu'avait eue la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose : Hermione Granger. Hermione était plus rayonnante que jamais. La puberté avait fait de sacrés changements chez elle et depuis la fin de la guerre, elle prêtait attention à son apparence.

"Ah ! Miss Granger, je vous cherchais. Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

_ Oui, professeur. J'ai même sortie le choixpeau de votre bureau."

Le professeur McGonagall était devenue directrice en un rien de temps, laissant son poste à la nouvelle génération.

"Sont-ils tous arrivés ?

_ Je pense. Hagrid les retient devant la porte de la grande salle.

_Allons les accueillir."

Les deux sorcières ouvrirent les portes. Hermione ne pu se sentir que surexcitée : la directrice allait procéder à une nouvelle répartition de sa génération. Beaucoup allait changer de maison : une guerre change les gens.

"Bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie mes enfants. Je vais procéder à votre répartition à l'aide du choixpeau. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous devrez venir vous installer…"

Hermione ne put écouter la fin du discours parce qu'elle venait de repérer ses deux meilleurs amis qui ornaient de fabuleux sourires. Elle se plaça à côté d'eux.

"Hermione Granger."

La jeune femme s'approcha pour la seconde fois de sa vie du choixpeau.

" _Oh je vois...je vois… Depuis que tu es professeur, tu ne fais que te documenter. J'avais hésité lors de ta première année mais aujourd'hui tu seras…._ SERDAIGLE."

C'était prévisible. Ses amis le savaient aussi. La jeune femme avait toujours eut soif de connaissances. Luna avait été de nouveau répartie à serdaigle et Neville à Poufsouffle. Depuis que ces deux-là étaient mariés, Neville devient gaga. Bientôt ils auraient leur premier enfant. Luna disait que ce serait une fille mais elle n'avait pas encore eut la confirmation d'un médicomage.

"Draco Malfoy"

A ce nom, Harry avait été plus qu'attentif, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté qu'il dégageait. Malfoy avait toujours été beau et lui, Harry Potter, l'avait toujours regardait de loin.

"SERPENTARD !"

Le choixpeau n'avait même pas toucher sa tête. Nott avait rejoint les serdaigle et parkinson était restée à serpentard.

"Harry Potter"

Et voilà que c'était le tour du Sauveur. Harry avait fait taire la moindre conversation. Personne ne voulait rater la seconde répartition du vainqueur.

" _Content de te revoir Harry… Je suppose que tu veux retourner à Griffondor ?_

 __ Oh. Je préférais Serpentard cette fois. J'ai quelque chose à faire._

 __Bien, Bien…_ SERPENTARD."

Et là, cela surpris presque tout le monde. Bien entendu ses amis ne trouvèrent pas cela étrange. Ron et Ginny allèrent tout droit à Griffondor tandis que Zabini fini vers Neville, Dean et Seamus à poufsouffle. Draco avait paru outré qu'un de ses meilleurs amis ait fini dans cette maison mais il avait fini par faire un sourire qui avait accéléré le coeur du Survivant.

McGonagall sourit : ces deux semaines allaient être amusante.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce court prologue, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos story alert, vos story fav et vos commentaires.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Il n'y a que l'épilogue qui n'est pas pris en compte.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Il suivait Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix : il n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard et jamais dans les dortoirs.

"Wouah ça n'a pas changé ! S'exclama Harry

_ Tu es déjà venu ici Potter ? demanda l'unique héritier Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils

_ Peut être bien…"

Draco le fixa quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur la salle autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. Parkinson lui sauta au cou comme elle le faisait autrefois sous le regard de Potter.

"Où est-ce qu'on dort ?

_ Alors bebe Potter, tu ne sais pas où aller ?

_ Ferme-la Pansy.

_ Mais Drakynouchou…

_ Suis moi Potty."

Harry fut presque impressionné que le jeune homme blond le défende ainsi. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment changé ? Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme blond pourrait un jour devenir sympa avec lui. Mais ça l'arrangerait.

"C'est ici. On va le partager toi et moi apparement.

_ D'accord. Merci, Draco."

Le Sauveur avait insisté sur le prénom de l'autre. Le jeune homme blond ne releva pas, trop occuper à se demander qui avait bien pu le mettre dans la même chambre que l'illustre Harry Potter.

Harry le regarda quelques instants avant de s'installer sur un des lits. C'était moins chaleureux que chez les Griffondor.

"Bon… Potter, c'est presque l'heure d'aller manger. Je vais être sympa et te proposer de venir manger avec moi.

_ Oh...heu oui.

_ Alors Potty… A ton avis, que va-t-on faire pendant ces deux semaines ?

_ Oh Hermione a parlé de club de duels, club de potions, club de botanic, club de vol…

_ En somme, retour des cours de Poudlard ?

_ A peu près. Mais bon j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir l'ambiance de Poudlard. Tiens… Que fais-tu dans la vie Draco ?

_ Je suis médicomage, Harry. Et toi ?

_ Depuis la guerre, je prends un peu de temps pour moi. Je rends visite à des orphelins de guerre..

_ Harry Potter, Sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin. Ceci dit, je ne te voyais pas faire autre chose comme Auror. Je sais bien que c'est ce qu'attends tout le monde mais Potter, n'as-tu pas assez combattu ? Cette guerre a changé tout le monde, je ne te dirais pas que je n'ai pas fait les mauvais choix mais j'essaie de me rattraper maintenant.

_ Tu sais Draco, je comprends ce que tu me dis. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire Auror. C'est marrant qu'on ne s'entretue pas maintenant.

_ On a simplement grandi un peu. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé."

Draco tendit sa main à Harry avec un peu d'hésitation. Est-ce qu'il allait la refuser comme en première année ? Après tout, il était un ancien mangemort et Potter le Sauveur. Harry n'hésita pas de son côté : il serra la main de son ancien ennemi. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait se rapprocher de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Puis ils se rendirent à la grande salle où étaient déjà attablés de nombreuses personnes. Il s'installèrent face à face à la table des Serpentard.

"Mes enfants, je suis tellement heureuse de tous vous retrouver. Je sais que les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour vous mais aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Pendant ces deux semaines, vous aurez la possibilité de rejoindre certains clubs, ceci est obligatoire pour le bon déroulement de nos deux semaines ensembles. J'espère que vous apprendrez à vous connaître et à vous apprécier. Dans chacune des maisons vous devrez créer des binômes, et suivant ce que vous faites dans les clubs vous gagnerez des points pour votre maison et vous-même. Le binôme qui aura le plus de point dans la maison gagnante aura un cadeau surprise."

Harry ne finit pas d'écouter le discours que prononçait la directrice. Il devait se mettre en binôme avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était tout trouvé pour lui : Draco.

"Drakynouchou, on sera ensemble non ?

_ Non, Pansy, je…

_ Il sera avec moi. Dit Harry

_ Ferme-là Potter, Dray ne se mettra pas avec toi.

_ En fait, Pansy, Harry est mon binôme."

Parkinson fut choquée. Comment Draco pouvait partir avec Potter ? Certes, ils ne se détestaient plus mais de là à ce qu'ils soient binômes… Harry s'excusa au près de Draco avant de partir voir Hermione.

"Mione. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Oh ça va, je suis vraiment contente que l'on soit tous réunis. Et toi, ça va à Serpentard ?

_ Mieux que tu ne pourrait l'imaginer

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui je te raconterais ça quand nous serons seuls. Ce soir à la salle sur Demande ?

_ J'y serais. Alors tu es en binôme avec qui ?

_ Avec Draco Malfoy.

_ Harry…

_ Je sais Mione mais… Il a changé lui aussi. Et toi ?

_ Je fais équipe avec Luna. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ?

_ Ron ? Mais je croyais qu'il était venu te voir depuis qu'on été arrivé… Non je ne l'ai pas vu du tout !

_ C'est bizarre… Tu sais…

_ Oui je sais, votre couple n'est plus aussi solide depuis que tu as décidée de venir enseigner ici. Mais je suis content que les élèves puissent avoir une aussi bonne professeur de métamorphose !

_ Oh merci Harry ! Tu devrais venir...Tu sais le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal est toujours vacant.

_ Je sais mais… Ce serait un peu comme se replonger dans la guerre…

_ Oui mais il faut apprendre aux jeunes sorciers à se défendre !

_ Ecoute je vais y réfléchir. J'aimais bien enseigner quand on avait créé l'AD. Tu te souviens ?

_ Si je me souviens ?! Tu étais meilleur que notre professeur de DCFM !

_ Ahah. Je pourrais bien accepter finalement. "

Ils finirent tranquillement leur conversation avant que l'on ne leur dise que ce soir, ils pouvaient avoir un avant-goût du club de duel. Harry aimait bien faire des duels. Surtout quand cela impliquait Draco Malfoy. Mais aujourd'hui, Malfoy allait être son partenaire de combat, pas son adversaire.

Presque tous les élèves étaient venus voir ce en quoi cela allait consister. McGonagall accompagnée de Hagrid étaient sur l'estrade qui servait aux combats.

"Chaque binôme pourra combattre contre un autre. Le binôme vainqueur gagne 50 points, s'il y a égalité, 25 points par binôme. Inscrivez-vous et posez vos noms dans le sac d'Hagrid. Nous tirerons au sort magiquement."

Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour déposer leurs noms dans le sac de son vieil ami. Ils pouvaient gagner pas mal de points dans ce club là… Parce que même si Draco excellait en potions, lui serait capable de tout faire foirer.

"Bien, maintenant, je vais tirer les noms de nos premiers binômes."

Malheureusement pour Harry, c'était Hermione et Luna contre Neville et Zabini. Le duo d'hommes était vraiment étrange mais pas plus que le sien en fait. Et après un spectaculaire combat, le duo féminin remporta la partie : Neville avait trop peur d'attaquer sa femme enceinte. Ce qui fit éclater une dispute dans le duo masculin.

Il y eut encore trois duels avant d'arriver au dernier pour la soirée.

"Prochain binôme… Duo de Weasley, Ron et Ginevra Weasley. Contre… Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !"

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Prochain chapitre : Combat Weasley contre HP &DM**


End file.
